Talk:Robin
Silent Protagonist and Protagonist I heard that in Fire Emblem: Awakening you can choose Awakening (Avatar) as a Silent Protagonist or Protagonist is that true? --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes.What that means is that they have a silent voiceCountess Reglay (talk) 20:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Countess Reglay What do you mean by silent voice? Is it someone how like Tactician and replying with yes, no, and options? --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:10, October 26, 2012 (UTC) There are voice actors in this game for the characters. When you go to create Avatar's profile, you can choose one of the availiable voice actors or pick "silent" which means there won't be any voice acting.Countess Reglay (talk) 16:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Countess Reglay Avatar or My Unit? Why have we changed My Unit's name to Avatar? Countess Reglay (talk) 21:33, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Countess Reglay :It was from the NOA trailer that said "Avatar". 21:47, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Robin? Suggestion: Since Robin is the default name, apparently, should just move this page to Robin (Awakening) (and My Unit (Shin Monshō no Nazo) to Chris). As precedent I'll point out that Bulbapedia uses the default/NPC names for the pages of the player characters and rivals in the Pokemon games Are You Serious (talk) :While the precedent you offered doesn't convince me very much (different wiki, different game), I wish I had seen this proposition sooner, before I was so diligent in making sure I changed all the links (even before the cache had cleared). This might be an even better alternative to the current setup, because in English, "Avatar" needs to be written in context with some kind of article put in front (mainly "the", like "The Avatar", but sometimes "a", like "a Male/Female Avatar"). The thinking regarding the naming at the time time may have been to preserve the connection with the game mechanic, but Otherarrow came up with a solution to the disambig problem we had by making a page just for the game mechanic. The more I think about it, the more I see that your idea might be a good way to go, so I'm going to tenatively agree with you. The only thing that is holding me back a bit is making sure Otherarrow agrees. If you can get him on board by referring him to this thread, that would help. :To sum up: If we did end up doing this, the page naming would be "Avatar" for the game mechanic, "Chris" for FE12 and "Robin (Awakening)" for FE13, with the Avatar disambig page going away, but Chris and Robin mentioned on the game mechanic page--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd also like to add that now that we have a page just for the game mechanic, I think having the Avatar and Chris/Robin separated for gameplay and story purposes, respectively, to be a good idea, which is really the same idea as above. Avatar would really only be used on the Gmechs template and the pages for FE12 and FE13.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 22:03, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::The past two months has actually changed my opinion on this issue: It is far easier to just mention the default name on their respective pages (FE7 Tactician, FE12-13 Avatar) than to do what I originally proposed. It was wise to adopt a wait and see attitude, I think.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Class Sets? I was wondering about the "Class Sets" section. Does that represent possible class changes for the Avatar? (Like in Shadow Dragon.) Or is it something different? While having different classes available for your custom character would be awesome... i'm just happy with the amount of customization they've offered as it is. -Spartan075 :It represents all the classes the Avatar can be reclassed into. Meaning, the Avatar can reclass into any non-unique class.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Could Use Some Advice Ok, so when I get Awakening I plan on reclassing my avatar to Myrmidon and then promoting him to Assassin (Scince Assassin seems to be the only class that uses swords and bows and is not mounted) anyway I was hoping someone could give me advice on what I should pick as my best and worst stat for best results of my plan? Tiero (talk) 22:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Probably speed for best, I'm not sure for worst. --Rain that Drops on Earth (talk) 20:29, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Luck is semi useful but I highly recommend that that be the flawNauibotics (talk) 21:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "They" vs "S/he" There is something that needs to be sorted out. And that's whether we should refer to the Avatar using pronouns like "S/he" or "Himself/Herself" vs using "They" and "Themselves." This was brought to my attention by another user who said that using the former is better, which I don't mind. I personally don't care which we use, but it's better to get a general consensus regarding this issue or just a word from the moderator for their insight of this issue, rather than having an editing war. Nauibotics (talk) 01:42, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad that you brought this up. For what it's worth (admittedly, not too much), my two cents is that I think it was done on a case-by-case basis before. There are some wiki articles that address this. Those should be helpful.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ....Mark the spoilers? Um, yeah. There's these great things, you guys, they're called spoiler tags. Think any should be added on this page maybe....? I dunno, in case, say... Someone has his or her story experience totally ruined by finding out that your Avatar is Validar's son and all... No? No one's experience could be ruined by that? Oh, okay. . . . Sarcasm aside. Yes, this happened to me. To whoever wrote this article with his/her liberal lack of use of spoiler tags, thank you, honestly. Okay, that's still sarcasm, sorry. Honestly though, this game JUST came out. Is there really no one who thinks people who might be reading this MIGHT perchance NOT want to know all the later-game spoilerrific juicy meaty details...? ...That's hypothetical naturally, of course there fucking are. Not that anyone wants to please me specifically, but I'd love it if someone could rectify this, on this page and like, all the pages guilty of flaunting spoilers. Or, I could just run through all the pages that have spoiled things for me and make it just painfully, jarringly obvious. Blademaster Banryu (talk) 05:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Anyone who can read a wiki about a game and not expect spoilers is very, very gullible. Don't want to get spoiled and have others ruin your game experience? Go to serenes forest. Brainwasher5 (talk) 15:34, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps you can forgive me for thinking that I'd be able to look up harmless information without having to risk running into spoilers. I guess it's my own FUCKING fault for ambling on down to the Trivia section, huh? I SURE SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THAT THERE'D BE MAJOR SPOILERS THERE. Understand, it's not that I'm not expecting to run into spoilers. The difference is that other wikis use these great things called spoiler tags that still seem entirely foreign to you people, so's that I'm warned about impending spoilers and I know to skip that section. The difference here is that I don't know when I'm bumping into a spoiler until it's already too late. Forgive me again for thinking that the writers of this wiki, like many other wikis, might have regard enough for their readers to make it clearer when exactly someone might be encountering MAJOR, SEVERE plot spoilers. No instead, it's written like ever person reading it has completed the entire game and already knows all the spoilerrific details. I know it's the duty of a wiki writer to spread knowledge and all, and I appreciate all the information that is shown on here, really, but there's something to be said for the factor of restraint, which is all but completely absent in the entirety of this wiki so far as I've read. 'Go to serenes forest.' Not that it isn't also a great resource, but there's no fucking way I'd have known to go there instead of here to avoid spoilers until it was already too late. So a lot of fucking good that does me or anyone else. Thank you, though, for confirming what I thought in the first place (yet hoped was not the case), which is that you people in fact don't have any fucks to give at all. Blademaster Banryu (talk) 17:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :The front page basically says "there are spoilers. Read at your own risk". The community decided that a.with that warning on the front page, spoiler tags would be redundant, and b.the spoiler tags would just draw more attention to them. I honestly don't see why we would want to hide or outright omit information out of fear of spoiling someone. We are a FE Wiki. Our job is to cover the game, spoilers and all. You don't want to be spoiled? Skip the plot info and go to the stats. You really have no one to blame but yourself. If you didn't want to be spoiled, don't go reading the sections where there are likely to be spoilers.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:43, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :I hear what you're saying, but I must disagree with the logic of finding the tags redundant. In talking of the warning on the front page, it's brief and potentially easy to miss (I missed it, but I'm also not the most observant person, so maybe we can call the fact that I missed it an odd case). Furthermore, between the option of having spoiler tags in every page and the option having the broad, vague, applied-to-all spoiler warning on just the front page, the former is more thorough and reliable while the latter makes for a lot less work. Also, isn't it possible that 'the community' decided on the front-page spoiler warning to opt out of having to do more work adding spoiler tags into individual pages? I know writing a wiki is a lot of work, and I'm prepared to give you guys the benefit of the doubt on this one, but still... :As for the other point being made, If someone is coming to the wiki for the purpose of looking up spoilers, then drawing attention to them doesn't really do that person any harm at all, since he/she already wanted to spoil it for him/herself in the first place. Conversely, if an individual like myself, who wants to wait to experience the story for him/herself, comes across the page and sees the spoiler tags, he/she knows not to read any further and avoid that part of the page. :Regarding my own experience with the spoilers on this wiki, most of the ones I encountered weren't even in a plot section (despite the example I gave with the Avatar page in the first few paragraphs of the plot, I admit that was a poor example). But looking at my other examples... I had the Black Knight's identity spoiled for me at the very top of Greil's page, (not even getting into the plot, it's his quote and his introduction that blatantly reveal this key plot point) and on the Avatar page, I had the fact that Validar is the player's father spoiled for me by reading the TRIVIA (where I initially skipped the plot to go straight to the stats, like you suggested, and ended up reading down to that section). :In other words, I was already taking your advice before you gave it, treading very carefully around areas that I expected would contain spoilers, even though they were not marked. In the end, it didn't do me any good and these things were spoiled for me regardless. Do you see where I'm coming from here? :Blademaster Banryu (talk) 20:02, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, in defense of the Avatar trivia, that trivia point was bullshit anyway and I removed it. I do feel that it was spoilers for the sake of spoilers, and added thoughtlessly. As for Greil, yeah, I'll work to fix that. Things are set up so that most of the spoilery story info is in its own section with the other story info, but it does slip through the cracks (sometimes, like in the trivia you mentioned, people being stupid.) If you see it, feel free to remove it or rephrase it to be less spoilerly. We are a wiki after all.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:11, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I think that would be a great start, thank you. I've been pretty busy lately, but if I see anything that I think I could phrase better, maybe I'll get working on making some pages a bit less spoilercentric. Blademaster Banryu (talk) 22:19, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Looking up information on characters and somehow not expecting there to be spoilers in areas like plot and support is in no way our fault. You want to deal with not having spoilers, don't look up information about a game (ESPECIALLY its characters) before playing said game. :Also, chill out. It's just a game. If you strictly want information regarding gameplay itself, without the story attached, go to serenes forest. It's a great database with absolutely zero spoilers. By the way, "you people" denotes anyone who can edit this wiki, who is, you know, everyone. If you don't like something about standards on a wiki, then change it. Otherwise, then it's really too bad if you don't like what you read. You don't pay us to write this; we are in no way obligated to conform a wiki to your specific needs and standards. Brainwasher5 (talk) 20:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :yeah the lack of spoiler warnings are kinda ruining the game for me. Orcaboy (talk) 22:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :also i didn't know the Avatar is Validar's son thing so um even without the wiki ruining it you kinda did....Orcaboy (talk) 13:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Well, stop reading the wiki. If I didn't want spoilers, I wouldn't be on a wiki in the first place. Even if I wasnted mechanics. You go to a FAQ for that, or a walkthrough. 14:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :It's not really within your rights (whoever you are, anonymous person) to tell someone to read or not read the wiki. Actually, if I were a wiki writer, I'd be wanting people to read it, speaking for myself. The wiki has good information and I think it's perfectly within the rights of the reader to be able to access certain information without having to be exposed to spoilers. Having spoilers in the story section is more or less unavoidable, as I realized, but in sections like the Introduction and Trivia and such, people aren't really going to be expecting spoilers, and thus aren't going to be able to skip them. Thus, it would be VERY NICE (read: not lazy) if there were spoiler tags marking certain sections of certain pages, if not the entire page itself (which as you people say is more or less common sense). :However, I really don't think that a single (very tiny) spoiler warning on the front page is sufficient to warn someone about the entire wiki beyond just saying 'don't read it' like a dick. The wiki is there for people to read, they should be able to avoid spoilers in certain sections if they so desire to. :EDIT: Even though I wasn't particularly serious about the laziness comment, if that IS an issue then I'd be more than happy to go through the wiki and mark all the spoilers myself, at least to where Awakening is concerned (since that's the most recent international game and people have been very liberal with spoiler leakage in most pages). :Blademaster Banryu (talk) 17:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Honestly, you read a giant block of text, it's pretty obvious that said giant block of text with story event headings was about the plot, not to the game mechanics, you're just trying to find fault in something besides yourself for walking off a cliff at this point.KainDarkfire (talk) 18:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Seriously? We're going to be talking about rights here? It is not your right to order us around to conform to a standard that you have envisioned into your head. It is not your right to just walk in here and insult us for being lazy (because obvisouly you're the one that's doing the editing and qualitative and quantitative updates here) without doing any work whatsoever yourself. It is completely within OUR (us editors) rights to not have to listen to or comply with your orders and complaints. You want to see a change in a wiki, YOU do it. That's why wikis are information sources anyone can edit. You telling us that we're lazy and that it is your right to access information without spoiling yourself sure as hell is not convincing anyone to do your bidding. Not satisfied with the information here? Then walk away, or edit it yourself. Brainwasher5 (talk) 15:17, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::@ 'It is completely within OUR (us editors) rights to not have to listen to or comply with your orders and complaints. ' ::Sure it is. (...is not being sarcastic) No I mean that, it it really is. And I wasn't meaning to frame my requests as orders (if I did, then I'm at fault for that and I acknowledge it as such). ::HOWEVER. ::When you (not you specifically, but any given person in general) says 'don't like it? TOUGH, don't read it then' - - - - > ...THAT is fucking laziness, brother. Saying 'boohoo don't read it' is akin to saying 'I don't care if it's flawed, I don't want to change it'. Which, yeah, is a matter of not wanting to do something regardless of whether it would improve the quality. And it just makes whoever says it look fucking lazy. So yeah, it's within one's rights to ignore requests that sound stupid, as an editor should, and it's also completely within one's rights to ignore all suggestions regardless of whether they'll improve the quality of the resource in question. Granted, a wiki is more of an exception to this than other created content on the internet, given that it's written by effectively everyone on the internet. (For some reason I got the impression that wikis had a sort of unofficial staffing to them, but apparently I was mistaken, and I have no idea where I got that thought from). ::In the instance of spoilers, several people seem to think that marking spoilers WOULD make the wiki a better resource, yeah. ::In any case, so long as the discussion is 'don't YOU be lazy, do it yourself if you think it needs to be done' as opposed to 'no fuck it spoilers don't need to be marked by anyone', then I won't disagree with that. Supposing that I actually have the time to do so, I will be more than happy to do that myself. I personally am simply trying to make the point that the careful handling plot-sensitive information should not be ignored by the FE wiki's writers as it has been previously on a few pages (not all, granted). ::Again, I'll do what I can to handle it when I have time for it. ::Blademaster Banryu (talk) 04:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd like to underscore that this is little more than a tempest in a teacup. It's worth repeating that the Main page gives a warning. FAQs are abundant for those who want to complete the game their way. We usually receive viewers afterwards, or for a second playthrough. The policies of yesterday remain true to this day.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 10:06, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Opinionated information "Among the many to select from, the best skills to take are Armsthrift, Renewal, Lifetaker, Aegis/Pavise, Slow Burn/Quick Burn, and most occult skills." I feel that this is pointless to add. What skills are most beneficial is mostly up to the player. For example, I can easily say from this list that Armsthrift is not very useful as you can buy practically any weapon and you have unlimited money in the form of bullion collected from risen. I could argue that Astra should be on this list as it increases your damage output by at least 2.5x if activated. I could say that slow burn is not very useful given how most maps can be finished in less than 15 turns, in which case Lucky Seven is more useful. Given the huge variety of useful skills in this game, I say that we scrap this sentence. What do you guys think? Brainwasher5 (talk) 15:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :If you think info is wrong/over-opinionated, feel free to remove/fix it of your own volition. I don't think the game has been out long enough for consensus for this kind of thing to build anyway. I'd do it myself, but I don't have the game yet. Such is life...--Otherarrow (talk) 20:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::You're right, and I'm sorry. However I will argue about the usefulness of Armsthrift. The Bullion farming isn't so easy unless you're on Easy. Reeking boxes cost 4800 gold on Hard, meaning aside from random generated Risen, you won't be farming Bullions as much as you do in Easy without DLC since most skirmishes will only give you 1 or 2 Bullion (S) meaning only about 2000 gold per map barely under half the price of a box. Armsthrift helps save funds for those who can't become that and also preserves Regalia items. Take for example, Owain's Missletainn. There's only 1 in the game and once he breaks that, you'll need the DLC chapter, Infinite Regalia to get another. If he inherits Mercenary and gets Armsthrift, it can last longer, or if he's the son of Donnel, once his Luck is maxed, then the weapon will lose no durability. Course again, this is subjective, but Armsthrift is not useless. Astra is qualified as a occult skill (aka an attack skill.) However I realized soon that you're right about the Burn skills. Anyways I won't change it back, because like you said, it's really up to the players.Nauibotics (talk) 01:33, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, not counting that the first DLC being free for X amount of time, and being able to farm items from the two villages to use or sell and two event tiles to potentially pick up items from... you can still use Bonus Box battles to use world map event tiles, it's tedious, but you get Renown and chances to pick up any item in the game excluding special weapons. But, uh, wait, so things are cheaper in Normal mode? Because the prices between Hard and Lunatic are the same.KainDarkfire (talk) 18:01, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::But like you said, it's tedious and we have to assume that everyone will NOT have DLC. It's unreliable and there lies the usefulness of Armsthrift. Again, it's to preserve funds and preserve regalia items. That's the biggest purpose. And the only price change in the game is a Reeking Box and that's only between Easy and Hard. On Easy it's 500 gold, Hard and above is 4800 gold.--Nauibotics (talk) 19:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'd like to note that we're talking about the Avatar, not Donney/Owain/Missletainn, which TBH I wasn't impressed with, but hey, welcome to the opinionated section. :D I'm your host, Mr. "Youpaidfourtybucksalreadywhatstwomore" you can call me Capitalism for short. On a more serious note, Armsthrift is fine for progression purposes (alternatively, Despoil, for your money needs), but I'd much rather have another defensive skill when you're talking about builds. Especially Pavise, considering almost all of the enemies use one of those weapons, and I'm really disappointed that there aren't a ton of Risen Taguel, considering that there's clearly a lot of potential ones.KainDarkfire (talk) 19:59, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, but it's the best example I could give, if not we could say that it can be used to preserve Book of Naga's on the Avatar. Sorry, I'm not trying to start an argument, I'm just defending Armsthrift's usefulness and a lot of people on SerenesForest agree that it is a really good skill, though not as much as Galeforce. I can agree to Despoil is a good alternative though for funds, good point, but it cannot regenerate the Regalia, aside from a Hammerne staff, which is the most important thing I'm stressing with Armsthrift. You can have a ton of gold, but no amount of gold can get you a Regalia once it's used up without DLC. But other than that, of course, defensive skills or even passive skills are great skills. It's not like I planned on clearing a game with only Armsthrift on whatever units can get them. But it does has it's merits. Heck, I still have the same forged Thoron tome I've had since about two weeks ago because of Amsthrift.--Nauibotics (talk) 20:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I dunno, but some people have been playing it, and have been figuring out some optimal builds for the Avatar (and usually Morgan and the children, as they receive more stats and usually have more class/gender opposite skills to play with.) Personally, my favorite so far is the male Dread Fighter Skill Avatar with Lifetaker/Gamble/Swordfaire/Lethality/Pavise. Still gets 32% critical chance with a forged Killing Edge on most stat capped enemies, not counting support bonuses, and 11% chance to insta-kill while not being a glass cannon.KainDarkfire (talk) 23:46, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::@Nauibotics regarding the scarcity of money: Despoil more than helps make up for reeking boxes, especially if the character has high luck. With Leif's Blade (which has despoil built into it) and, say Donnel who always caps his luck (which is like, 50) along with Rally Luck and Rally Spectrum, Donnel's guaranteed to get at least 2 or 3 bullion per map on top of the small bullion you normally get. Together with armsthrift (I'm still not saying that it's a good skill for a serious map, it's just a nice little utility skill for non-serious maps) you essentially will never break leif's blade even if you wanted to. ::Also, killing risen is a simple matter even on hard mode after you get past the first 6 levels or so, so even if you don't have Leif's Blade or despoil you can always kill those risen. I don't know about lunatic or lunatic+ though. Brainwasher5 (talk) 15:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC) No Harvest Scramble Conversations for the Avatar I hear the Avatar is the only original character who will never have any conversations with any of these characters, at all. Is it true? 'Cause if it is, well, that sucks. If I had that game, then I would set the Avatar out, because no conversations means no battle for him/her. -- DevilX90 (talk) 16:20, April 28, 2013 (UTC)